


The Domino Effect

by procrastinationfairy



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Multi, basically a long-winded rewrite of the entire series, but with a bunch of things changed (and making the series lgbt friendly), especially since this fic isn't primarily based on romance anyway, i may tag other characters as they appear, not going to tag all the relationships to prevent tag cluttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy
Summary: The fall of Domino had changed the Magical Dimension forever. Without a keeper of the Dragon Flame, there was no one fairy powerful enough to defeat the Ancestral Witches, the threat of their return loomed over all who remembered the war. For those who didn't, the war seemed to be a distant event, nothing of concern--until three new witches arise, seeking the same power their ancestors had nearly gained. Their power search seems futile without the royal line of Domino, and yet they somehow found the Dragon Flame.(AU where Bloom never followed Stella to Alfea. Series rewrite.)





	1. Season 1, Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever frequented FanFiction.net, you may have seen this story under the title of "Domino". I'm sorry to say I will not be continuing this fic there. However, this rewrite will be posted on AO3 and my tumblr (ladybugmiracles). For those of you who are new readers, as I imagine many of you (if there are any at all), this is a complete overhaul of the entire Winx series. The basis for the idea has been in my head forever. My dad and I always hated how Bloom so readily left her parents with a girl she'd just met. As years past, I had more and more issues with the way some things were handled in the series. Even since starting this fic on FanFiction, my issues have grown. 
> 
> So, to explain this simply, the characters are no longer simply straight. If you'd like more information on this (as some will not be addressed in series for quite some time), I can tell you. However, for now, I won't address any of that. If you're offended by LGBT issues, this is not the fic for you. You've been warned.
> 
> Other changes include their clothes (The 2000s are over. Let's leave the fashion behind.), including their fairy forms, and a few character details. Most of this should be introduced slowly, so I won't list anything. However, in terms of character design, I may post a few pictures on tumblr as time goes on. I'll let you know if that happens.
> 
> On that note, this is the first chapter, already edited a few times. I know it's not perfect, but consider it a pilot. The second chapter will come soon, and hopefully once I delve into the real plot, the story will pick up.

Though all contact with Earth had abruptly ended after the disappearance of the Earthen fairies--a disappearance sadly preceded by their retreat into a small, glamoured area where they erased all evidence of their existence from the world and the memories of Earth’s other inhabitants--Earth was still regarded as a somewhat forbidden tourist attraction. With rich foliage to rival Lynphea, a strange sea life only comparable to Andros, and a resiliently adaptive variety of cultures, the World Without Magic was a fascinating getaway for many, so long as they could afford the hefty fine if caught or evade capture. Visiting Earth was a chance best taken when the opportunity presented itself.

For this reason, Crown Princess Stella de Soleil-Lune of Solaria saw absolutely no problem in stopping mid-transport to Alfea (for her second first year) on Earth. She didn’t have to be there for a few hours, and so long as she didn’t arrive more than half an hour late, it wouldn’t  _ really _ matter. Her parents hadn’t bothered to wish her off this year, so no one knew exactly when she left, and it wasn’t out of the line for her to run late. It was the perfect plan.

Landing in the middle of a town called Gardenia, Stella intended to spend her detour examining how Earth’s shopping fared. Of course, landing in a forest-y clearing only to be greeted by an ogre derailed those plans.

* * *

Episode 1

The Earthen Fairy

* * *

There was no one but Bloom home in the Peters household during the summer. California summers brought on all sorts of fires, and Mike was always busy with the fire department, aiding anyone who needed help. Summer was also the time the flower shop flourished, so Vanessa rarely had time off. Occasionally, Bloom stepped in to help, but mostly she spent her time at home or out with Selina and Andy. Each morning, Bloom would rise at 8:30, just in time to tell her parents goodbye before they left work, and then she would find something to do, or fall back asleep. 

“There's our little blossom. Always a late bloomer,” Mike teased as he finished up the last drops of his coffee. Bloom half-heartedly glared at her father before taking her seat at the kitchen table and stretching out, setting her feet on her father’s lap. 

Vanessa was scanning her phone to check on flower orders, and she sighed loudly. “Look at this. This man wants to send flowers to his boyfriend, but his boyfriend is allergic to certain flowers. And all he says is, ‘Don't use the flowers he's allergic to.’” She sighed and set the phone down on the kitchen table, her nails lightly clicking against the screen as she closed out her calendar.

Bloom smiled sympathetically and patted her mom’s arm. Vanessa returned the look as she squeezed Bloom’s hand. Mike, refusing to be left out, joined in, his paler hand stark against their tanned skin. 

“So you're both getting off at five today?” Bloom asked her parents, finally waking up enough to grab a piece of toast. She took a knife setting on one of the empty plates and carefully spread butter across the surface, smoothing it evenly. 

Mike nodded, stretching his arms over his head and grunting with the effort, though it seemed to be more a huff at the day itself. He stood up slowly and began to gather his things for work, which wasn't much, as he tended to keep everything at the fire station. Vanessa hesitated. 

“I think I may have quite a few orders today,” she sighed. “I'm not sure.”

Bloom perked up a little at the idea that she might have something to do. “Do you need help?” she asked eagerly. 

Vanessa tried not to hide her worried look as she pushed her dark hair behind her ear. “No. No, don't worry about it, dear. We’ll handle it.”

“Oh, Mom, come on. I only broke one vase!” Bloom whined. 

“One four hundred dollar vase,” Vanessa countered, straightening her overalls and checking her reflection in the window once more. Bloom flushed a little red, though the effect wasn't much with the her hair that flickered around like a flame. She rolled her dark blue eyes and crossed her arms. 

Mike straightened up from where he’d been adjusting his boots. He smiled at the two ladies as he grabbed his keys. “Alright, ladies. I'll see you tonight. Good luck at the shop, Vanessa,” he said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Bloom averted her eyes and made a face. Mike laughed as he pecked his daughter’s forehead. “Are you going out with Andy and Selina today?”

Bloom frowned at the mention of her friends and shook her head, slumping back into the wooden chair. “No. Andy has his family reunion, and Selina’s at this… fantasy convention thing.”

“Ah. Well, don't sleep all day then,” he teased, finally moving towards the door. Vanessa kissed her daughter goodbye as well, and then Bloom was left alone. 

On a day like that, there wasn't much for Bloom to do. Unwilling to do nothing and being entirely awake, she grabbed a baseball tee and a pair of jeans, getting dressed and ready to go. Bloom’s brand new(-ish) bike was dug out from the back of the garage, where she shakily mounted it and rode off to the park. She never went any further than that, as she didn’t trust her bike-riding skills to take her any farther. Both Andy and Selina were busy, so she was alone with Kiko, dropping her bike against a tree as she bought an ice cream. The park was fairly bare, for a summer day, but it was hot. Most people were probably reveling in their air conditioning.

“What a boring day, Kiko,” Bloom lamented, setting the bunny in her lap. He was kind of an odd rabbit, fur a little bluish in tint, and he never ran off, no matter where Bloom took him. She’d found him one day in the backyard. When she opened the door to go inside, he’d dashed in front of her. Her parents had been a little hesitant with Kiko at first, never wanting him outside of his cage, but it soon became apparent that as long as he had his litter box, there would be no messes. The Peters decided not to question their luck, and Bloom kept her strange little friend. “I just wish something interesting would happen for once.”

Kiko just gave her a funny look. After a moment, his ears perked up, and he darted off into the woodsy section of the park. Bloom shot up, alarmed.

“Kiko!” she yelled, abandoning her bike and running after him.

Following the pitter-patter of little bunny feet was difficult. Luckily, Kiko seemed intent that Bloom follow him. Pausing every once in awhile so she could catch up, Kiko led her to another clearing, too deep in the trees to be visible from civilized areas.

“Kiko, what are you--” Bloom froze. They hadn’t quite exited the shaded shelter of the trees, but the clearing was brightly lit by the sun, and the two figures before her were, well--

“What the hell do you want?”

The girl looked like something out of an RPG, glittering orange shorts and top that almost looked like lingerie, the translucent skirt of her--was it a dress?--almost like sunshine, like the rays visible in the air on a sunny day. Three small wings protruded from her back, and Bloom vacantly wondered if her hair was pulled into pigtails to keep them from tangling. She swung what looked like a scepter haphazardly. 

The . . . thing she was fighting was hardly fazed by her efforts. A smile spread across his muddy yellow face.

“What a weak fairy. You don’t even use your powers,” he said slowly. Bloom couldn’t decide if it was an unfamiliarity with the language or an affectation, but it certainly fit the role he was playing. He did seem to have an odd accent. She couldn’t quite place it. 

Bloom looked down to Kiko. “Fairy? They must be roleplaying or something,” she shrugged, prepared to return home. Kiko darted around her feet, preventing her from moving. “Kiko!”

The girl in the clearing was knocked back, but instead of landing, her wings fluttered. She hovered a few feet above the monster and stuck out her tongue. “You can’t get me from up here!”

His lips curled, and small red . . . gremlins darted out, jumping towards her. The girl screeched.

“I am Stella de Soleil-Lune, crown princess of the reunited Solaria! If you harm me, my parents will show no mercy!”

Bloom hesitated, looking at Kiko. He stared at her expectantly. She looked back at the girl and her terrified face.

“But what do I do?” she murmured. After another moment’s trepidation, she grabbed a stick, ran forward, and smacked the monster from behind. “Leave her alone!”

The monster spun around a little, more out of surprise than pain. Both he and the girl stared, and for a second, Bloom’s heart stopped. Oh, no. Had she interrupted some sort of game after all?

Then the girl took the moment to act, the gremlins having stopped without any orders. A bright light shot from her fingers and destroyed the gremlins.

The monster growled menacingly at Bloom. “You little--” He tried to grab her wrist, but the moment he touched her skin, Bloom cowered, and a warm pulse rushed through her. The monster was knocked away.

The girl’s brows shot up. “Hey, you’re a--”

The monster huffed and turned away, grumbling, “I don’t have time to deal with you. She’s the one I want.”

“But you can’t have me!” The girl raised her scepter high, closing her eyes. “As crown princess of Solaria, fairy of the sun, moon, and stars, I call on the power of the heavens to banish the one who threatens me!”

Bright light flooded the area, and yet it didn’t seem to blind Bloom. When the light died down, only the girl--Stella, she remembered--and Bloom remained.

Stella smiled brightly in a sort of way that made even Bloom a little flustered. “I’m so glad you’re here! I thought--” Suddenly, she wavered, her expression faltering into something weak. She blinked a couple times, then collapsed, her attire disappearing in a shimmer of sunlight, leaving the girl in odd, yet regal, attire. Exchanging a quick look with Kiko, Bloom knelt down beside her, hesitantly placing a hand on the girl’s clammy forehead.

“Shit.”

* * *

What was she to do with an unconscious girl in the middle of the park? Bloom was only a few inches over five feet, and Stella seemed to be fairly tall. No matter how skinny she was, Bloom was sure she couldn’t carry the girl home, or even out of the forest to the rest of the park. Aside from that dilemma, she wasn’t sure she wanted anyone to see Stella. Whatever had just occurred wasn’t normal, and there were only four people on Earth she would trust with that. Her parents being at work, she elected to beg Andy to duck out of his family reunion. He, at least, could carry Stella. Not that he was particularly pleased with the situation, but he’d never been able to say no to Bloom.

(“Why didn’t you call your dad? Or an ambulance?” he asked with a sort of fond exasperation as he set Stella on the couch in Bloom’s living room. She pulled the soft blanket from the basket and carefully draped it over the stranger.

“Dad’s at work, and an ambulance--”

“Yeah. Alright,” he said, brushing it aside as he left. Suddenly, Bloom no longer felt like telling him about her adventure.)

When her parents returned, there wasn’t much she could do to explain the sight of an unconscious, unfamiliar girl.

“We need to take her to the hospital,” Mike insisted. 

“Dad, we don’t even know who she is. What if they do something to her?” Bloom fretted.

Vanessa knelt down by Stella, looking her over briefly. “Honey, we don’t even have first aid training. What are we supposed to do? She’s clearly… ill,” she said, stroking Stella’s hair lightly. Her fingers froze as she reached the back of Stella’s head; she wasn’t sure if she ought to touch the crown-like piece that was clipped to her hair, giving her the image of the rising sun. Vanessa slowly withdrew her hand before pulling the blanket up to cover the girl’s shoulders, as she seemed to have goosebumps. Stella stirred under the new sensation, eyes flickering open. The Peters stared intently, ready to see what she said as she awoke.

“If the sun’s not out, it’s not time to get up.” With that, Stella tugged on the blanket, snuggling up on the couch.

Mike made sort of a frustrated look, and Vanessa sighed. Bloom tried not to look too amused.

“Young lady, you’ve slept past sunset. I think it’s time to get up,” she prodded.

Very slowly, as if in protest, Stella opened her eyes and sat up. Abruptly, she slammed her hands on the cushion of the couch and scanned the room until she caught sight of Bloom. “You! Thank the moon and stars, someone I can trust. I need to borrow your phone.”

Bloom hesitantly glanced to her parents, who didn’t know what to tell her. Fingers trembling, she pulled her sky blue phone out of her pocket and handed it to Stella. The girl frowned in confusion. “Oh, did I forget to unlock it?” Bloom asked, reaching to take the phone back.

Stella didn’t seem to hear her. “What planet are you from?” she asked slowly.

Bloom raised a brow. “Earth?”

Stella stared at Bloom suspiciously before she understood that Bloom was being completely honest. A look of wonder spread across her face, and she bounced eagerly.

“I found a real live Earth fairy? That’s-- That’s crazy! We thought you were dead! Have you been in hiding all this time?”

A fairy. Stella had said that before, but… Surely Bloom wasn't really a fairy. That was crazy. Magic wasn't real. And yet she had no explanation for what was going on. 

Question after question came flying, but they only served to heighten the confusion of her hosts. Mike and Vanessa turned to look at their daughter again.

“I have no idea what she’s talking about,” Bloom insisted. “I told you. I was in the park when I saw her fighting this . . . thing.”

“An ogre,” Stella interjected. “He’s been attacking a lot of princesses lately. My parents didn’t want me to travel alone to school, but . . .” She hesitated, like she didn’t want to get into that.

Mike sighed, running a hand through his graying blond hair. “About half of that made sense. Look, why don’t you call your parents, and we’ll see if we can figure this out.”

Stella crossed her arms over chest. “Well, I  _ would _ if your phone had intergalactic coverage. Earth is so woefully behind. Oh, but I’m sure with an Earth fairy being properly trained at Alfea, everything will be better.”

“What’s Alfea?” Vanessa asked. 

Stella stared blankly. “You . . . don’t know what Alfea is?” When she realized the name had no recognition in any of the three, she sighed. “Alfea College for Young Fairies. It’s a training school. And the best one in the Magical Dimension. Magix City is home to all three of the best schools. Alfea, for fairies,” she reminded, “Red Fountain, for Specialists, and Cloud Tower, for witches.” Her lips snarled at that last bit.

Mike shook his head and looked at Bloom. “This girl must be suffering from heatstroke. I’m going to call a doctor.”

Stella pouted, her wide brown eyes flashing indignantly. As soon as Mike grabbed his phone, it flashed into a carrot. He froze as the carrot slipped from his fingers, and Kiko hopped over to investigate, mouth open and teeth bared to take a nibble. Stella smiled sheepishly and pointed her finger to lift the carrot into the air.

“Sorry. I’m not really good at controlling that yet,” she explained.

Bloom stare in awe. Half-convinced that the scene at the park had been some crazy hallucination, she wasn’t sure what to make of this. “You-- You’re really a--”

Mike and Vanessa exchanged a solemn look while Stella brightened.

“Stella de Soleil-Lune, fairy of the sun, moon, and stars, crown princess of the reunited Solaria,” she said delicately.

Bloom smiled shyly. “Um. Bloom Peters.”

“Fairy of . . . something!” Stella supplied. “I don’t know what you did, but that ogre couldn’t touch you. It was amazing. And you weren’t even in fairy form! I had to rely on this.” She paused sadly, a little disappointed in her abilities, spinning her ring around her finger.

Bloom hesitated. “You did finish him off.”

“I only sent him about ten kilometers away. But thanks,” she replied, clearly pleased at the praise no matter how she tried to demure.

The room fell silent, and Bloom looked back at her parents. They only stared at her, then looked to Stella.

“What’s fairy form?” Bloom asked after a moment.

Stella's lips quirked. "Fairy form! You know. When you transform. The most basic form you can take," she said. She  furrowed her brow when no recognition spread across Bloom's face. Rather, Bloom seemed a little suspicious. “You haven’t transformed yet? Most fairies can by thirteen. I was an early bloomer. I did it by twelve,” she said proudly.

Bloom shook her head. "I . . . No. I don't think . . ."

Stella sighed and tossed the blanket off her legs, rising to her feet. "Alright, alright. I'll show you," she huffed as if it were such trouble. Bracing herself carefully on the ground, she seemed to be in intense focus. She held two fingers up on each hand and crossed her arms over her chest. In a flash of light, the form Bloom had seen earlier, pigtails and all, reappeared. Mike and Vanessa gaped.

“So,” Stella said, “let’s see you try.”

Bloom didn’t know where to begin. “Um . . .”

Stella was clearly unaware of how to teach someone something that was so integral to her.

“Okay. Well. Um. Hold up your fingers like this,” she instructed, showing Bloom how her index and middle fingers were together while the others were folded on both hands. Bloom copied the position. “Okay. Then, to, um-- Well, this creates sort of a . . . channel of magical power. You want to make a burst of energy that will allow you to transform. By crossing your hands over each other, the energy from both sides meets, and--”

Bloom nodded and did as she remembered Stella doing. Nothing happened.

“No! Okay, yes, I mean. That’s what I do. But you have to find your own technique,” she explained. “A lot of fairy families have techniques specific to them, but I mean, even then, you really just have to find what works for you. And sometimes it depends on powers. Certain focuses need to be charged in different ways. I don’t really need any of that, but I just think it’s easier to have the energy close during transformation--” 

Vanessa interrupted. “Is this something you should be doing inside the house?”

Stella started, as if she’d forgotten they were there. “It’s harmless. Really. And Bloom needs to know how to transform if she’s going to go to Alfea with me.”

“Alfea,” Bloom repeated, intrigued by the idea. 

Mike inserted himself in the conversation. “My daughter is not going anywhere, especially not some school we’ve never even heard of. She's not even sixteen yet. There's no way this is happening.”

With a dainty huff, Stella lifted her shoulders. “I just told you about it! It’s the best place Bloom can go to train herself. She’s a fairy! She needs it. Especially if she can't even transform.”

Bloom slowly lowered her arms. Looking back at her parents, she hesitated. “Um. When does school start? Maybe I can consider it,” she tried to mediate.

“Um, problem,” Stella pointed out gently. “I’m on my way to school. Like now. And I’m really kind of late. My parents are going to kill me. Classes start in like three days. I’m supposed to be moving in now. But I’m sure Ms. Faragonda will turn a blind eye if I bring you!”

Bloom looked back at her parents. Vanessa smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Maybe next year, honey. I don’t think--”

Stella sighed. The ring around her finger began to glow, and the color drained from her face. “Oh! I’m so sorry to dash off like this, really, but if you’re not coming, I have to go. My parents are trying to track me, and if they find out I’m on Earth--” Her face lit up. “Aha! I can say the ogre attacked me. That will work. Yeah, I was transporting, and I fell on Earth because he attacked. But I still ought to go. Thank you so much. May the moon and stars bless you.” She pulled the ring from her finger and tossed it up until it turned back into the scepter Bloom had seen her carry. In another flash of light, she disappeared.

Eventually, the Peters decided that the best thing to do was forget about the encounter. Bloom was still unsure of the existence of magic, and her parents were unsure of what to do with the knowledge. Summer passed; school resumed, and Bloom spent her time with Selina and Andy delving into fantasy novels and homework.

As for the crown princess of Solaria, she elected to remove their part in the story when she arrived at Alfea. After all, why would anyone believe there was a fairy on Earth? She’d already been nearly expelled. It was better to stay on the straight and narrow this year. Her suitemates never had a clue that Stella was involved in any incidents other than the decimation of the potions lab.


	2. Season 1, Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I definitely stray from the primary story. However, I think it’s necessary, for me, to get a feel of writing the girls other than Bloom and to provide background we would not see otherwise, and for you, to become acquainted with the other leads as I write them. Their backgrounds aren’t too different from canon, but let’s be honest, canon doesn’t offer much. For those who want a more in-depth version of their backgrounds, most should be addressed throughout the fic. (I’m estimating this fic will end up at around 130 chapters or 520,000 words once everything I plan to address is finished.) However, as I’m always up to talk about this fic, if you come to my tumblr (sohmamomiji) and message me, I’ll probably tell you most of what you want to know. Thanks to desikauwa and solidcoffee for looking the chapter over for me.

Studying at Alfea had always been a distant dream for Flora. Boasting extensive magical training (and being the only fairy school currently offering Enchantix training for its seniors), to train at Alfea was to hone one’s skills to peak condition. Of course, Flora had recognized early on she stood little chance of gaining entrance. The school typically only accepted royalty and nobility, under the guise of training the best of the best. Perhaps there were some who truly believed that they were the ones with magical gifts, but Flora knew better. She’d seen how advanced she was when it came to her magic proficiency. But she was just a normal girl from Lynphea. She didn't have high hopes when she applied, no matter how high her magical aptitude was. 

The day the letter came was really quite a shock. 

Everyone on Lynphea was proud. It was a small planet, with very well little politics. The royal family’s daughter was young, too young to be offended by Flora’s acceptance. Beyond that, they had no objection to Flora having a chance to take up the mantle of guardian fairy, seeing as it was such a dangerous task, even on a planet as relatively peaceful as Lynphea. Flora and her family were beyond ecstatic at their treatment.

Magix, however, was a different story. 

Flora arrived in Magix with her mother and her younger sister, an excitable girl of eight. Both were thrilled by Flora’s opportunities, and Miele especially was proud of her sister. Miele had made Flora’s flower crown, all white lilies, for the orientation at Alfea. It would go perfectly with the traditional dress of her home planet, as required of all Alfea students at orientation. Flora felt a little plain in her simple white dress, but that was Lynphea’s way.

“You look beautiful, Flora,” Miele effused, and their mother smiled, tears in her eyes. Flora couldn’t help but smile a little wider under their praise. This was her dream. She’d finally gotten here.

Her mother stepped forward to squeeze her daughter’s hands. “I'm so proud of you, my dear. You're going to be an amazing fairy. I have faith in you.”

In front of them, a family sneered and turned away. “When I went to Alfea, only those of high blood were accepted,” the mother told her daughter.

Flora felt her face burn. Her family continued to fuss over her appearance. 

* * *

Episode 2

Interlude - Alfea 

* * *

Suspicion was natural upon first arriving to a new dorm room. Musa had never attended a boarding school before, but she knew enough to keep her roommate and suitemates at a distance.

When she’d received the list, she’d skimmed through to decide who seemed to be the best candidates for friendship--or companionship, if that was all she could find. The room across from her would have Princess Varanda of Callisto--not high on her list, as she was known across the galaxy for being a bit of a diva--and a girl named Flora Igarra of Lynphea--no name recognition there. She had potential. Unknown names were either minor nobility or scholarship students like herself. Unfortunately, in the single room was the princess of Solaria, all too infamous for a variety of things. Musa could only grit her teeth at that. Her roommate wasn’t the worst on the list. Her name was Tecna Diallo, and apparently on her home planet, she was well-known. Her parents were rather well-off, and Tecna was the first in their family to be born noble, after her family was appointed to a new position on the council.

Overall, her list of suitemates wasn’t ideal. But Musa could work with it. The records on Tecna didn’t indicate that she’d be too dramatic. If they didn’t like each other, Musa thought they could at least get along well enough to share a room. And if Flora was like her, just lucky enough to be accepted on scholarship, they could probably handle their suitemates well enough. 

As Musa stepped into the dorm, she evaluated the lounge critically--it was neat, no one had really touched it yet. The door to the single room wasn't open, so she had no idea if the princess had arrived yet, but she could see that the room across from hers had the door cracked, and suddenly a long vine came crawling out. Musa scrunched her face, taking a step back. Following the plant came a girl, tan skin and long brown hair, a little heavyset, and pretty in way that radiated sweetness. 

“No, no, sweetie. This is our room. I'll find you some sunlight,” she assured, coaxing the vine back into her arms. Glancing up to see Musa, she gave a quick smile. “Sorry, excuse me! I have to get my plants situated!”

That was Flora, if Musa had to guess. She couldn't imagine the princess of Callisto being so gentle to plants. And that was one down. Though she was focused on her vine, she hadn't seemed disinclined to talk to Musa. There was always the chance she was from a noble family and would look down on someone like Musa getting in, but Flora still seemed to be Musa’s best bet for a friend. 

Musa sighed and shifted the sleeve on her shirt--over her shoulder, to reveal her purple tank top. She'd planned this outfit perfectly. She wasn't going to hide what part of Melody she was from. Sure, they'd made her dress up as if she were to perform a concerto for the opening ceremony, but now she was no longer Musa of Melody. She was Musa Hsu, and she would show Alfea that she was the best music fairy to ever attend. 

The thought was a little more daunting that she'd anticipated. Curling her fingers around the hard plastic handle of her suitcase, she started towards the door to her room, stepping inside with as much confidence as she could muster. 

One side of the room had already been taken over. Tecna must have been there for a while, judging by the electronics set-up on her side. Still, Musa didn't see her roommate herself, and she frowned before brushing it aside. All the better to get settled in on her side. She set her suitcase down on top of her bed and slid her nail under the latch, pushing hard as it always stuck. 

“Good, old-fashioned suitcase.”

Musa jumped, turning to the other side of the room. A body was sliding out from under one of the many tables, and  _ there  _ was Tecna, tall, thin, with a shock of purple hair longer on one side. It framed her face well, though she didn't seem to give her appearance much thought in any other way. Musa tried to recall what she'd read about Tecna--born under the name of Tecno, transitioned at 13, still managed to transform and be ready for Alfea by 16. She was clearly someone to watch, even if she didn't end up being very nice. 

“Um. Suitcase?” Musa repeated, when she realized Tecna was waiting on a reply. To her surprise, Tecna smiled genuinely and slid across the room, tapping the edge of the suitcase lightly. 

“A lot of girls brought suitcases with magical latches. Probably to store more clothes,” she mused, carefully examining every detail of Musa’s suitcase. “But I know those are tricky to deal with. Transferral of spells like that rarely goes well. And most students here aren't experienced enough to handle opening and closing a suitcase yet. It's a lot more complicated than you'd imagine. I read up on it.”

Musa blinked. “Oh. Uh. Yeah,” she said, not quite following Tecna’s train of thought. She'd brought her suitcase because it was the only one she had. She'd filled it up as best she could, and if she had to have her dad send more clothes, she would. 

“Musa Hsu?” Tecna asked, holding out her hand. “I'm Tecna Diallo. Pleasure to meet you. I haven't seen anyone else yet. I was too busy setting up in here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Musa said. She glanced down at Tecna’s hand for a moment before slowly reaching to shake it. That was something they did on some worlds, Musa remembered.

Tecna seemed to realize her error. “Oh. My apologies. I’m afraid I’ve never done much traveling off of Zenith. Our studies there are too intensive,” she explained.

Musa tried to smile, surprised to see that it felt more genuine that she’d imagined. “I haven’t done much traveling either. I mean… once I went to the capital of Melody,” she said, ready to launch into that one story about her dad when she remembered that was a dead giveaway she couldn’t afford to board here on her own.

Tecna hardly seemed to notice Musa’s discomfort. “You’re a scholarship student?” she asked, turning to sit down in the desk chair in front of a large computer. Musa had never seen anything like it. Most of the technology on Melody was simpler, just what was necessary for music and daily life. Zenith was far beyond any of that, of course. They led the way in technology, always. Curiosity drew Musa to stretch to see the screen, though it didn’t seem as if Tecna were doing anything more than set-up. Tecna turned to look at Musa again. “I was offered an academic scholarship, but my mother refused and said the school ought to offer those more based on financial need in addition to academic.”

Of course. Tecna would have to be ridiculously smart. 

“Yeah,” Musa agreed awkwardly. She opened the door to the wardrobe and began to place her clothes inside. Tecna shuffled a little in her chair, still watching Musa.

“Have you met anyone else?” she asked after a moment.

Musa bit her lip, too preoccupied to respond right away. The wardrobe was a little smaller than she’d anticipated. No room for any of her music stuff. This would have to be clothes only. But if she put her instruments out in plain sight, the whole room would be cluttered. “Um . . . there was a girl from the room across. I think it was Flora. She had plants--”

“Well, Flora’s from Lynphea, so she would be with plants,” Tecna interjected. Musa paused in her hanging, turning to give her a look.

“Well. Yeah. Um. She was there. She didn’t say much.”

“I haven’t seen Stella or Varanda,” Tecna continued, seemingly unaware that she’d lost Musa’s attention.

Musa gave a nod. Tecna looked as if she were struggling to continue the conversation, but she was spared that fate by a sudden eruption in the lounge. Musa dropped the shirt in her hands, the fabric falling in a pile on the ground, the suitcase on the bed sliding off and landing on top, shutting closed as the cherry on top. Musa let out a growl.

“Should we go look?” Tecna asked, rising from her seat at her desk. Musa grimaced.

“I suppose so . . . .”

In the lounge room, they found only a chain of suitcases flying from the door to hall all the way to back. The noise must have attracted Flora’s attention as well, as she came tumbling out, carrying another plant, this one in a pot.

“Oh! I didn’t know anyone else was here. I mean, I saw _ you _ earlier, but . . .” Flora smiled easily in spite of the commotion. Ducking under one of the suitcases, she made her way over to Tecna and Musa. “I’m Flora. I don’t suppose you know whose bags--”

“Judging by the fact that they’re moving directly into the single room, I would assume they’re Princess Stella’s,” Tecna said.

A flash of light came from the single room, and out popped another girl, beautiful as a model and dressed like one too. “Just Stella will do. Sorry about all this, but I simply couldn’t wait to change. The formal attire is so . . . .” She made a face as she tried to figure out how to describe it.

“Changing was the first thing I did when I set my bags down,” Flora agreed.

Musa couldn’t help but smile a little and chime in. “I didn’t even wait. I ducked into the bathroom.”

Stella paused to look over Musa’s outfit, making a face. Musa crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Thankfully, Stella didn’t seem to think it worth a battle. “Which one of you is Flora?” she asked. When Flora raised her hand, Stella said, “I’m supposed to let you know Varanda won’t be making it this year. Congratulations. You have a single room now.”

Flora pursed her lips. “She’s not coming? Who would turn down a chance to study at Alfea?”

Stella shrugged. “Varanda’s parents are way strict. She must have gotten into some sort of trouble. Oh, well. You should be happy! These rooms are tiny. I could barely survive last year in a single.”

“Last year?” Musa repeated.

Stella didn’t seem fazed, or perhaps she was just trying to appear unembarrassed at this admission. “I’m repeating a year. Just a little extra practice on the basics. Anyway, nice to meet you girls, but I need to settle in.”

With that, she twirled on her heels and moved back into her room. Well. That was Stella then.

If Varanda wasn’t coming, that meant Musa had one less person to worry about--but also one less easy friend. It wasn’t a major loss. She’d never seemed like she’d be the type to deign to speak to a scholarship student. 

Flora, however, looked a little flummoxed at the idea of having a single room. “I suppose my plants will have room to spread out then,” she said cheerfully.

Just how many plants did she have? Well, whatever. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like the plants were in Musa’s room. Not that she could complain. Her suitemates weren’t nearly as bad as she’d worried.

* * *

The first day of classes was a far cry from home. Musa was used to waking herself up. Her first class was at 8, so she awoke at 6, hoping she’d have a chance at the bathroom. Stella had hogged it all evening, and she and their other suitemates had barely enough time to dart in and brush their teeth before lights out. 

To her surprise, Tecna was wide awake and seated at her desk, hair damp. She glanced up when she heard Musa stir, but only gave a quick smile before she returned to whatever she was working on.

Musa scrambled out of bed, leaving the warm comfort of the fluffy sheets for the rough carpet, cool under her feet. At least it wasn’t the icy laminate from her own home. She’d never liked to shower in the morning, especially when they couldn’t afford hot water. This was better, she assured herself. She opened the door to the wardrobe, where her clothes filled up half of the space allotted, and grabbed an outfit for the day, piling everything into her arms before darting off to the bathroom. Sorry, Flora, she needed it first. Then again, maybe Flora wasn’t even awake yet. They’d never gotten around to exchanging schedules the night before, the whole floor too obsessed with either settling in or catching up. Stella had been the latter, as it was soon revealed she was a second-time freshman, though the class above them didn’t seem thrilled about her return.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Musa braced her toes to endure the tile. It was the price she had to pay for bathroom time. The room was a little warmer than she’d expected, probably from Tecna’s shower, as the mirror was fogged, but the floor was still nearly unbearable. She tossed her clean clothes on the counter before stripping down and turning on the shower. The rush of warmth was a relief, though the shower was a tight squeeze with the products of five different girls lacing the shelves. Still, Musa was determined to enjoy this time to herself.

It ended all too quickly, it seemed, and she climbed out, ready to dry off and face the day.She’d nearly finished fixing her hair when there came a knock on the door.

“Are you almost done in there?” someone--Flora, she guessed--asked.

“Sure. Just a moment,” Musa said, straightening a pigtail. She grabbed her dirty clothes from the floor and opened the door. “Free.”

Flora smiled awkwardly with the sort of unease only new suitemates could have. Musa moved into the lounge, heading the bathroom door click shut. The clock on the wall read 7:16, and the rest of Alfea was beginning to stir. Voices echoed from the hallway, the sound slowly growing in volume. Musa went back to her room, where Tecna was now completely dressed and spread out on her bed, staring at her phone 

“What's your first class?” she asked, barely glancing up. 

“Um--metamorphosymbiosis with… Wizgiz,” Musa said, glancing to the ceiling in attempts to remember. Tecna deflated. 

“Oh. I have magitech. Palladium.”

“I have metamorphosymbiosis!” Stella popped her head through the door, voice perky, head limp. “Hey, breakfast ends at 7:45. Better hurry."

For all of her drowsiness in the morning, Stella was ready rather quickly, hair styled and make-up perfect. The four waited around to go to breakfast together, finding the dining hall nearly empty. However, those who were there were happy to spread the rumors. It wasn’t but a few minutes before even those who weren’t among the rich and royal, like Flora and Musa who knew nothing about the attacks on princesses, became all too aware of the summer’s bout. 

“Amathea had her brooch stolen,” Frances said from down at the end of the table. “And then when we were unpacking, it was in her luggage.”

“Maybe she just misplaced it,” Flora suggested. A few girls snickered, and her face turned a little pink as she ducked her head.

Stella shook her head much more kindly, swinging her legs over the wooden bench. “No way. I’ve heard that the attacks are specifically about gifts. They only go after princesses who have gifts to protect themselves,” she said, calling her tray to the table with a wave of her finger.

“Miss Stella, as a freshman-- _ again _ \--you have no authorization to use such magic,” Ms. Griselda, the assistant headmistress, warned as she passed by.

Stella made a face, mocking her words silently. “Ugh. Griselda. She wouldn’t even have any power if Faragonda didn’t adore her.”

“Why does she hate you?” Flora asked. Musa was a little thankful to her for having the to speak up about it.

Stella made a sheepish look. “Well . . . ,” she began, only to catch sight of a young-looking elf--a teacher, perhaps?--pass through the room. She smiled and waved her hand frantically. “Hi, Professor Palladium!” The teacher only gave a stricken look before darting to the faculty table. “Ahem. Anyway. Let’s just say there’s a reason the potions lab is closed this semester. Not that the person who may have accidentally blew it up should be blamed. It was really just an accident. And her daddy paid for it.”

The other three girls looked at each other, concerned about who they’d been stuck with.

“Anyway, you should really be glad I was held back. I know all the inside details about Alfea,” Stella said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Like the Back-to-School Dance is coming up, and it’s the perfect time to find a beau. The Specialists from Red Fountain will be there.”

“I can guess you’re a little boy crazy,” Musa said dryly.

Stella shrugged. “Boy, girl, whatever. But it’s far easier to find a girl to date when you live around them. And I’m looking for a bit of a change this year. Apparently bringing beef into the classroom isn’t exactly appreciated.” She sniffed indignantly as the breakfast plate moved in front of her. “Mm, thank god! I’m starving.” She began scarf down her meal, leaving the others to contemplate those words.

“I’m not here to date. I need to focus on my studies,” Flora said, moving a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. “There’s time for girls later.”

Musa outwardly agreed. Privately she wondered about the Specialists.

* * *

Yet another reason to hate being a scholarship student: Everyone at Alfea already seemed to know each other. The Back-to-School Dance had dissolved into cliques within five minutes of the doors opening. Stella had immediately darted off, claiming she needed to start the year off right by picking out her newest beau. One of the upperclassmen, overhearing, snorted and muttered, “She probably wants her pick of the freshman boys before anyone knows what she did to the potions lab. I can’t believe Faragonda let her back in.”

Musa exchanged a look with Flora. 

“I feel a little underdressed,” Flora admitted, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. She was very pretty, but definitely not dressed to the nines like most of the population. 

“You look fine,” Tecna said, suddenly popping out of nowhere. Musa had a feeling she’d just have to get used to that. Of course, Tecna wasn’t really one to talk about fashion. She was in some other strange tracksuit-type ensemble. Musa was really trying not to raise a brow.

“This might be worth it if there were decent music,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. No one else in the room seemed inclined to dance. Before she could give up and decide to go back to the dorms, Stella reappeared.

“Hi, girls!” she said with a beaming smile, her arms hooked around a tall, dark-haired boy in the Red Fountain uniform. “Meet Prince Sky of Eraklyon.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Sky said, giving a slow, somewhat awkward bow. Musa wasn't all that knowledgeable about royalty, but from the broadcasts of the royal family of Melody, she remembered they all moved gracefully, efficiently, perfectly. He was none of those things. He was, however, gorgeous, and clearly taken with Stella. 

Behind him were three more boys, also dressed in the formal uniform. One smiled almost shyly and gave a bow as well, introducing himself as Sky’s guard, Brandon. Another--Timmy--was from Zenith, though far from where Tecna originated. The last seemed disinclined to even look at them. 

“That’s Riven,” Brandon said for him. He gave a sunny smile as if to apologize for his friend’s behavior. “He’s always like that. Don’t worry.”

“I just think it’s dumb that this was required,” Riven muttered, finally turning to face the group, though he didn’t uncross his arms. 

“Etiquette is part of our curriculum,” Timmy pointed out. Red Fountain was  _ the _ prestige school for young men and women with no magical aptitude. Considering how high-ranking its students tended to be, Musa could see why they would need etiquette.

“I guess he needs a little work in that subject,” she remarked to Flora, who nearly laughed, but stopped herself as if she thought it would be rude. Riven turned to glare at her, but Musa played innocent.

“So what’s the gift this year?” Stella asked Sky, still holding his arm. 

Brandon, however, was the one who answered. “It’s a secret. You can’t have a surprise if you go spilling the beans.”

“It’s just eggs,” Riven said, as if to spite him. Brandon deflated a little. He’d seemed to relish in the surprise. Riven relished ruining it for him.

Timmy added, “Well, there’s a little bit of a surprise still. You’ll see. It’s pretty cool. Saladin--”

“Just let them find out later,” Brandon begged, clearly excited over it. Musa thought it was a little funny, seeing someone dedicated to protecting a prince act so childish. He definitely didn’t look the part of a guard. He wasn’t scrawny like Timmy, but he was thin, not quite as muscular as Sky and Riven appeared to be. 

“It sounds lovely,” Flora said congenially. She and Brandon fell into a discussion on the use of magic on living things, and soon enough, Tecna and Timmy were chatting about their homeworld. With Stella and Sky distracted by each other, Musa was left with Riven. 

“So . . . where are you from?” she asked, hoping in spite of herself for a decent response.

“What’s it matter?”

Not much of a conversationalist then.

“I’m from Melody,” Musa offered.

Riven hesitated. “. . . Iosym. You probably haven’t heard of it.”

Musa bit her lip, looking to the ceiling. “It’s in a neighboring system to Melody, isn’t it?”

Riven perked up. “Yeah,” he said, shoulders relaxing. “It’s tiny. Not many residents. When I applied to Red Fountain, they, uh . . . had to call the capitol to make sure it was a real place..”

Musa snorted, covering her mouth with her hand. Riven made almost a smile at that.

“I’m from the Southern Hemisphere of Melody,” Musa said. “No one ever really knows much about that area. Alfea has phone interviews, and they were asking me about Rhythm and places like that. I’d never been outside of Bass.”

With his face lighting up, Riven almost looked boyishly cute, not the cold, scowling figure he’d made earlier. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but suddenly a whistle blew, and all the Red Fountain students in the room jumped. Riven glanced at Musa before shrugging. “Egg time.”

“I hope there’s bacon!” she said, smiling a little as he walked off. 

“Nice boys, huh?” Stella asked. Around them, the girls were gathering to watch as their guests pulled out chests, or so Musa heard by the whispers. She couldn’t see what was going on up front, and unlike Flora, wasn’t inclined to stretch to see over the heads before her. The clatter in the room grew, and vaguely, she could hear the faculty of the schools. Musa mentally adjusted the volume for herself.

“As always, it is a pleasure to host our guests from Red Fountain. The alliance between our two schools is of great importance, as fairies and Specialists must work hand in hand to keep the balance of forces. This alliance has kept the Magic Dimension from destruction at the hands of wizards, warlocks, witches, and even fairies who have forsaken the good name of magic--”

Euh. A speech. Musa tuned that out. If she’d been at her school in Melody, she would have checked around for a good rumor to listen to. As it was, she didn’t know who ran the gossip mill at Alfea. Honestly, if she had to guess, she’d say Stella, she thought, giving her suitemate a glance. Stella caught her eye.

“Something seems off about those eggs,” she said.

Flora paused from her hopping. “You’re right.” She looked to the other three girls. “Something seems off. I know nature magic, and fauna isn’t my strong suit. But--”

Before she could finish her sentence, the chests opened. A sound--a hiss, really--started, one by one, until the room was vibrating from the echo. Some shrieked. Some transformed. A few of the Specialists drew their weapons.

“Snake-rats,” Flora said, as if a light had dawned.

In the center, Faragonda waved her hands, and the snake-rats vanished. “Ladies, gentleman, friends, please stay calm,” she called. Though Musa had muted her voice, those words came out loud and clear. She’d overrided the spell. “It’s a harmless trick by the witches of Cloudtower. It is as they do every year. Please do not--”

“What if it’s the gift thief?”

“Yeah! There’s a ton of princesses here! It’s a perfect distraction!”

“. . . Yeah,” Stella agreed. “No one wears their gift on campus. There’s too many barriers.” She paused, looking kind of pensive. “It really would be a perfect time to steal a gift.”

* * *

That night, Stella’s ring was missing. By the next morning, it was in its box, safe and sound.


	3. Season 1, Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t out as fast as I’d hoped it would be, I know. Life’s been hectic. However, I’m decently pleased with how this chapter turned out, so hopefully you’ll all enjoy it as well. Now, the rest of this note will be spoilers, but if you watched Winx Club’s first season, you already know it anyway. I did decide to go ahead with the switch of Sky and Brandon. I debated about whether it was necessary, but in the end, I decided I liked the dynamic shift it created. You may also notice that Bloom seems to be pretty . . . okay in this chapter. I don’t want to spoil anything for the rest of the story, but I can promise you she’s not just jumping from freaking out to fine. I have reasons. I do intend to handle her emotions over the course of S1. But that also means S1 Bloom will be rather volatile at times, considering the situation she’s in. The last thing I have to say is that I’ve been in a bit of rush to get this out, so I know it may not be perfect, even though I had a great friend look over and catch quite a few mistakes. But if you’re confused about anything in this chapter, I can bet 90% of the time it’s intentionally ambiguous to be revealed later. It never hurts to ask though, and I’m always happy to answer questions if I made something too unclear. Thank you all who are reading this.

 

There was laughter downstairs. 

Their house had never been much for soundproofing. Bloom had always complained that her parents were too loud sometimes, waking her up when they weren’t careful. Now, she wished there was a little less. She couldn’t hear what was going on. But, no, it had gone silent. Were her mom and dad alright? They’d told her to run, and she’d had no path to the door. She’d barely made it upstairs.

She couldn’t even tell what was going on. They’d grabbed her, and then-- They took so much. She felt weak. Her back to the wall of her bedroom, she could do nothing but sit still, heart pounding in her chest. She froze when she heard her bedroom door creak open. It was them.

No. It was Kiko. He hopped slowly, gracefully, over to her side, staring up at her, his big brown eyes always so serious. She fainted as a warm light surrounded them. 

* * *

Episode 3

We’re Not in California Anymore, Kiko

* * *

 

The library at Alfea was under the protection of many charms and spells, renewed each summer and winter, one added every five years. Having so much knowledge locked away inside its shelves, this was warranted, and this made the library just about the safest place in Alfea--and the hardest to enter. Students could only just access the first chamber; anything beyond required special permission.

Miss Barbatea was understandably surprised to find a teenaged girl collapsed among the restricted shelves.

“Why do students seem to think this is a place to hide after a night out partying?” she lamented, reaching to sense the girl’s ID--but she didn’t have one. Miss Barbatea’s hand froze over the girl’s wrist, and she moved her hand back and forth a few times, but no. There was no charm to identify her. Not even one of the standard charms families used to signify what planet they hailed from. This girl was definitely not a student at Alfea. Miss Barbatea yelped in surprise--fear?---which seemed to disturb the girl’s slumber.

She sat up slowly, her flame red hair flickering around her. The girl’s arms trembled under her own weight as she pushed herself up, and slowly, she turned her eyes toward the librarian.

“Wha--? Where am I?” she mumbled, voice thick, but not of sleep. Not of any of the mind-altering spells students dabbled in. No, that was dark magic. Miss Barbatea had enough experience with what lied in the restricted shelves to sense that.

“Young lady, what have you been doing?” Miss Barbatea demanded, hoping the girl would have some respect for authority and submit. But the girl stared blankly before scuffling in a panic, eyes darting all around.

“I-- ah-- Mom and Dad-- Kiko! Where’s Kiko?” Whatever lingering effects clouded her mind prevented her from rising to her feet to search. But as chance would have it, a small blue rabbit nudged a book on the bottom shelf out of the way so he could squeeze through and bounce into the girl’s arms. “Kiko! Oh, you’re okay!”

“Young lady--” Miss Barbatea interjected.

The girl lifted her head, as if noticing her for the first time. “Where am I?” she wondered, clutching the rabbit tightly to her chest. 

Miss Barbatea took a slow breath. “This is the Alfea library,” she said pointedly. Perhaps the girl would get a sense of how much trouble she was in. Unfortunately, though her eyes clicked with recognition for a moment, it seemed to have no effect. “I’ll need you to come with me to see Ms. Faragonda.”

The girl didn’t protest, shifting the rabbit to one arm and grabbing the backpack that had been lying on the ground beside her before rising to her feet, though she asked, “Who’s Ms. Faragonda?”

Perhaps the girl had amnesia. That could be the only explanation. Of course she didn’t seem to be overly confused, but . . . .

As they walked through the halls, students stared in abject confusion.

“This is Alfea,” the girl said lightly. She paused as she looked down the hall, eyes landing on the Solarian princess. Stella? Yes, Stella. Stella didn’t notice the unusual happening, more occupied with arguing with Professor Wizgiz. Her two friends, however, turned. The small, gruff-looking girl examined the stranger curiously, while the other, the plump girl, caught her eye.

The girl turned abruptly, hurrying after Miss Barbatea.

Ms. Faragonda’s office was empty for once, save for the woman herself sitting at the desk, skimming over some or other papers. She looked up briefly, stopping as if she’d seen a ghost.

“I found this girl in the library,” Miss Barbatea began.

The girl piped up. She seemed unaware, or uncaring, that she ought to wait for the adults to finish. “How far is this from Gardenia?” At the blank look she received, she added, “California? The United States?”

Miss Barbatea looked to Ms. Faragonda. 

Finally, the girl looked resigned. “This isn’t Earth, is it?”

* * *

 

“Who was that girl earlier?” Musa asked, stuffing one of the dinner rolls in her mouth. “Sh’wuss, wookin’a you fu-y, Ste-a.”

The other girls at her table gave her a disgusted look. Musa hurried to swallow.

“Come on. That girl! Flora, you saw her too.”

Flora lit up. “Oh!  _ That _ girl. Yeah, she was looking at Stella.”

“I didn’t see a girl,” Stella said.

“It was after Wizgiz’s class. You were talking to-- She had red hair. Like crazy bright red hair. And she was holding a blue rabbit.”

The words meant nothing to Stella. She raised a brow, lips tugging into a befuddled grimace.

“It was pretty odd,” Flora continued. “She was with Miss Barbatea. But I’ve never seen her before.”

“Perhaps she was an upperclassman who’d been partying?” Tecna suggested, absently stirring her coffee. “I know a few girls have a competition to see who can get the furthest into the library.”

“No. She looked our age,” Musa said decisively. She jammed her fork into one of her vegetables. A few of the nearby students looked appalled at her table manners, but most had learned that Musa didn’t care.

Flora was more hesitant. “I guess she could have been. Maybe she knows Stella from last year.”

“I don’t know anyone with red hair,” Stella insisted. She took a large bite from a chocolate chip muffin. Oh, if Sky could only see her like that. She’d never let him. Vanity to vanity, perfect matches.

“Well--” Musa stopped, looking over Flora’s shoulder.

“Miss Igarra?” 

Flora stiffened, turning around. “Ah… Miss Griselda…”

“Your roommate did not arrive this year, did she?” Griselda interrupted.

Flora glanced to her friends. “Um… No…”

“And you paid for a double,” Griselda continued, more declaring than questioning. “We will be hosting a guest at Alfea, and she will share your room. Take care to make space for her by tonight.”

Murmurs spread around the table. There were no secrets in a school of teenage girls. “A guest?” But no questions were to be answered, as Griselda left just as quickly as she’d arrived.

Flora’s heart sank. What sort of girl would this be? At least with Varanda, she was able to do her research. Now, she wasn’t going to know a thing about this girl. Worse, Griselda seemed entirely unrepentant about thrusting some stranger at her in the middle of the school year. Flora didn’t pay for a single, so what did it matter? She stared blankly at the teacher’s gaunt back, wishing she had the heart to glare daggers.

“Oh, Flo,” Musa said, swinging an arm over her shoulder. “It will be okay. Tecna and I get along great.”

“Which is statistically improbable,” Tecna countered, her fingers flying over her tablet. “Especially considering that  _ all  _ of us get along well. From what I’ve gathered, many of the girls here believe that there’s always one person in a dorm who causes issues.”

“Hey, you’re off the hook, Stella!” Musa said with a bright smile. 

Stella pursed her lips around her straw, staring off into the fading sunlight over the floor. She didn’t seem to hear anything they’d said. “Maybe that’s the girl you saw earlier.”

“You think-- hm,” Flora murmured. It was possible.

Still, it left the big question: Who could be important enough to be a guest at Alfea?

* * *

 

The name on the door was written beautifully. “  Flora Igarra ,” loopy letters, pretty, but not overly polished. Bloom wondered if she’d be allowed to add her name. Then again, she didn’t know how long she’d be staying. The headmistress--Ms. Faragonda--had questioned her for quite some time. Well, questioned was a loose term. What she did was ask questions, odd ones, never anything directly. She seemed less interested in what Bloom know, but rather what she didn’t.

(“Miss Peters, I know your stay at Alfea will not be traditional,” the headmistress had said at the end of their meeting, rising slowly. Her age showed in her features, but her movements were impossibly graceful, something Bloom could never hope to achieve. “However, I do hope you’ll find yourself comfortable here.” She’d then reached for Bloom’s wrist, casting some sort of spell.)

Bloom didn’t understand. She didn’t want to ask. She was more worried about being thrown out onto the streets. For now, though, the headmistress had only told her to spend the mornings with Miss Barbatea in the library and most afternoons in Ms. Faragonda’s office. She would stay in the dorms, like a student, eat in the dining hall, like a student, and be allowed off campus, like a student. 

(“No offense, but aren’t you worried I’ll run off or something?” Bloom had asked. After she’d been asked to sit down, Kiko had scampered off on the floor. He’d eventually hopped onto Ms. Faragonda’s lap, then to her desk. Faragonda merely stared at him, amused.

“I don’t believe you have anywhere else to go,” she’d replied.)

After that, Ms. Faragonda had taken her to the library and shown her how to use one of the library computers. Bloom suddenly understood why her dad was always yelling about new-fangled technobabble. This was nothing like the computers on Earth. She managed to use it to order a decent amount of clothes. Ms. Faragonda had assured her that as a guest of Alfea, she was under no obligation to pay for anything herself, in the case of necessities. Clothes were to Bloom’s discretion, but other items would be sent to the dorm she was staying in. By the end of their time in the library, Bloom had a small case of luggage, enough that she wouldn’t have to do laundry for two weeks. It was more than she’d arrived with. Bloom had to be grateful.

When Bloom was sent off to the dorms, she’d expected to move in somewhat undisturbed. It was a dumb hope. The girls in the lounges stared as she passed, and it wasn’t long before girls were peeking out of their rooms to look. Once safely inside the lounge area of her new suite, she sighed in relief. That led her to the door where she now stood, staring at the name of her new roommate.

Flora. Maybe she’d be nice. Bloom knew a little about flowers from her mom, so hopefully she could fit in. Bloom took a breath and opened the door, clutching the handle of the bag tightly between her fingers.

The girl on the bed looked up, startled. She looked entirely unthreatening, unlike most of the student body. She didn’t smile, though, and that left Bloom a little unnerved.

“Hi. Um. I’m Bloom. I guess I’m . . . staying here,” she said. She moved to the free bed and set down her bag.

“I’m Flora,” the other girl said after a long moment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before reaching for a hair band and tying it up into a bun. “I suppose you’ll need me to clear out the other wardrobe. I have some plants in there.”

So Bloom’s guess that she was a plant girl was right.

“Well, this”--Bloom nudged her suitcase--”is all I have, so no rush.”

Flora merely nodded in reply, her bright green eyes almost peering into Bloom. Bloom felt too uncomfortable to look her way any longer and sat down, pulling her suitcase into her lap and reaching for the clasp.

“Yeowch!” 

Bloom’s hand slipped, and the suitcase fell to the floor with a clang, the contents spilling onto the floor. Before she could even look, Flora was off of her bed and reaching to the pot that had fallen over--and wailed, apparently. So the plant could yell. Lovely.

“Oh, Ferellicus, are you alright?” she asked, stroking one of the plant’s roots that had slivered out of its pot. From behind, Kiko poked his head. Bloom was silent before giving him a stern look.

“I’m sorry. That’s my rabbit. He nibbles on everything. He’ll even chew the walls,” she admitted, figuring it was better to tell Flora than any of the staff. She didn’t seem like she’d snitch.

“Oh, he won’t chew the walls here. Magical protection. Makes it taste like canterberries.” Bloom’s face must have given away that she didn’t know what canterberries were, much less what they tasted like, because Flora added, “Terrible. My mother used to flavor anything she didn’t want Miele to chew on with canterberry flavoring. Didn’t stop her from chewing on the staircase railing though.”

Bloom gave a quick nod as she slid off of the bed, ruffling the comforter slightly, to pick up her fallen clothes.

“I’m sorry, I know this may be rude to pry like this,” Flora began, “but I-- I have to know. Where exactly did you come from? Having a guest at Alfea is . . . unprecedented.”

And so the questioning started. Bloom really couldn’t answer much. She didn’t know what was going on herself. But she supposed she could answer some. “Earth,” she said softly. Maybe that would be the only thing she’d have to say.

Unfortunately, by the look of Flora’s face, that just brought on more questions. “You’re from  _ Earth _ ?” she asked. “And . . . you’re a fairy?”

Bloom shifted uncomfortably. “No,” she said. “Just . . . a guest. Ms. Faragonda is, um . . . She wants . . . .”

“If Faragonda’s doing something with her, you’re probably not going to find out what’s really going on.”

The voice came from the doorway, and both Bloom and Flora zipped around to see a tall blonde leaning on the door frame. She smiled at Bloom but made no other sign of recognition. “Trust me, hon, even if you think you know what she’s doing, you don’t. Faragonda is like the most powerful fairy there’s been in a long time. But you can trust her. Whatever you’re stuck here for . . . She’ll take care of it.”

The more Stella spoke, the more attention she drew. Two voices began to ring out from across the lounge, and the door on the other side slammed open, smacking against the wall as two more girls stumbled out of their room to join Stella in the doorway to Bloom and Flora’s room.

“I didn’t know new girl had arrived yet,” the Asian-looking one remarked. She waved. “I’m Musa. Nice to meet you.”

“Tecna,” the other said. Bloom waved awkwardly.

“Oh, come on, girls, let’s not overwhelm her,” Stella said. “She needs to settle in. We’ll go sit in the lounge, and you can come chat with us when you’re ready. Okay?” 

That seemed to end the fighting, and Bloom found herself in an empty room, ready to unpack and settle in. It didn’t help much. But she grabbed her bag and decided to focus on the task at hand. One thing at a time. That’s all she could do.

* * *

 

Kiko was enthralled with his new surroundings. If Bloom would have let him, he’d have hopped down and trotted to the foliage for a treat. As it was, he had to settle for nibbles of Flora’s plants until they grew irritated enough to shoo him off. Bloom wasn’t too interested in his exploits. It felt as if the situation was just sinking in. Mom, Dad . . . Andy and Silena . . . She had no idea what had happened to them. She didn’t even know if they were alive. Worse, Ms. Faragonda had said there was no way to get in touch with anyone on Earth, at least, not until she did some more research.

Ms. Faragonda hadn’t said she couldn’t tell anyone what happened, but Bloom didn’t really feel like addressing it. It only made it worse that she was staying in the same suite as Stella, the crazy princess fairy. Stella had made it clear with far from inconspicuous hand gestures that she didn’t want anyone to know of her detour. She still nice, of course, but Bloom wasn’t sure if she was ready to confide in her.

Everyone was nice, really. Flora seemed very sweet, just a little put out with the change. Musa and Tecna seemed curious but politely maintained distance. They’d invited Bloom to go out with them (“You ought to see Stella moon over Sky.”), but she’d declined. Now, all alone, she almost wished she’d gone, overwhelming as the crowd might have been.

Bloom was just ready to turn in for an early night when a rock flew through the bars of the balcony and hit her square between the boobs.

“Ow! Are you an expert marksman or the worst?” she snapped, leaning over the rail to see her assailant. It was a boy about her age, average in practically every way, with dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. He looked rather guilty, a sight to see from a teenage boy.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t aware you were sitting so close to the edge,” he said. “This is . . . Miss Bloom, right?”

Bloom crossed her arms over her chest, discreetly rubbing at where the rock had hit her. “Maybe. Who are you?”

The boy made an elaborate bow designed to distract from that fact that he wasn’t really dipping all that low. Bloom knew her fairy tales, and bows were so complicated. But he clearly didn’t think she was someone worthy of a real bow--or at least, he thought he had a higher social status than she did. Bloom bristled, even though it was probably true.

“My name is--” he stopped, the ‘is’ turning into a hissing sound, “Brandon Sanna.”

Bloom leaned over to look at him a little better before her fear of heights pulled her back. “And how do you know my name, Mr. Brandon?”

Brandon gave a sheepish smile, the kind that made any boy look cute. “You, ah . . . Well, I’m a squire, and my prince is dating Princess Stella, and we were all out--”

“They mentioned me,” Bloom interrupted.

Brandon nodded. 

“So why are you here? To drag me out?”

Brandon shook his head. “No,” he said, a little louder to make sure she heard. “I just-- I know it must be difficult to be in a new place with strangers who already know each other. You need to see Magix for yourself, but with everyone at once . . . I imagine it would have been overwhelming.”

Bloom paused. “You want to take me out?” she said incredulously.

“We can get dinner, see the sights . . . ,” Brandon said. “I think you need a friend.”

Bloom faltered. Ms. Faragonda had said she was allowed to leave. But still . . . . She didn’t know a thing about this place. She didn’t even know this boy. But she was right. She did need to see Magix. If she was going to live here for the time being, she had to learn to adjust.

“Wait right there.”

She darted back into the dorm room, grabbing her backpack. It had all of her now useless textbooks. No need to carry those. She tossed them to the floor. Her wallet was at the bottom, but little else. She debated whether she even needed the bag--surely her license and American currency wouldn’t do her much in this place--until Kiko hopped in.

“Want to go with me, boy?” she asked with a smile, pulling the drawstrings rather loosely to allow him room to breathe. “Alright. Let’s go.”

Bloom dashed through the halls, taking the nearest staircase and door outside. She didn’t need to deal with that architecture. Brandon was waiting where she’d left him when she walked up. He did a double take, like he was surprised that Bloom was only 5’3”. She did seem to get that a lot, though at home, it was more because her parents were both almost six feet tall.

“I don’t think you need that bag,” he said.

“I think I do.” Kiko squirmed against her back, and she shuffled to silence him. He was the one who wanted to go along. This couldn’t be like at school when he hopped out and pounced around her seventh grade classroom. If Kiko wanted to come, he needed to be good.

Brandon realized it would be futile to argue and sighed. “Alright. Well, I skipped out on dinner. The girls said you’re from Earth. Does pizza sound good?”

“You have pizza here?” Bloom hadn’t imagined that anything of her homeworld--what a weird thing to say--would exist in this kind of place. Her face lit up and fell just as quickly. “Oh. But it’s probably not as good as at home.”

Brandon bit his lip. “I don’t know. I think it’s pretty darn tasty,” he said. “Wanna bet?”

Bloom rolled her eyes. “You say that because you haven’t had the real stuff. I’ll bet a quarter.”

“A what?”

They turned to leave the Alfea schoolgrounds as they spoke, Bloom’s description of money astounding to someone so used to using a wrist ID to pay for everything. Bloom, on the other hand, found it odd that everyone had their whole lives attached to their bodies.

Thankfully, they were saved an in-depth discussion of politics and privacy by their arrival at the pizza parlor. They each made an order, Brandon kindly paying for Bloom, and she had to sheepishly thank him.

“Just give me a quarter,” he teased until she actually reached in her bag and tossed one his way.

“Ow!” he said, slamming his hand to his chest to catch the tiny object. Bloom smiled innocently. “You so did that on purpose.”

“Oh, no. I just have really bad aim,” she said.

Brandon rolled his eyes and examined it curiously before tucking it in his pocket. He let her outside to the patio, ugly red plastic umbrellas the tables. Bloom had to smile at that. At least some things didn’t seem to change across worlds, and terrible outdoor furniture was one of them.

“Our pizza is better,” Bloom remarked after one bite, “but In-and-Out Burger? You haven’t lived until you’ve tried that. If you ever get a chance to go to Earth--”

Brandon shifted uncomfortably. “Actually . . . travel to Earth is forbidden.”

Bloom raised a brow. “Why?”

“It’s . . . complicated.” He was reluctant to be the one to explain, and he quickly changed the subject. “Maybe you should visit Eraklyon one day. We’re, uh . . . actually known for having weird cuisine, but trust me, other kingdoms just don’t try stuff. It’s all delicious.”

“Maybe. If I ever get the chance.” The subject of homeworlds brought Bloom down a little, made her wonder if she’d ever get to see Earth again. But Brandon was good at catching cues, and he turned it around once more.

“Are you taking lessons at Alfea?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Stella said you were a guest. I’ve never heard of Alfea hosting a guest before. Unless you’re like . . . taking lessons or something,” he explained. “Though this is the first I’ve heard of an Earth fairy in a long time.”

Bloom hardly looked amused. “That’s sort of the reaction I get from everyone.”

“Well . . . .” Brandon shrugged. Bloom had to suppose it  _ was  _ strange, something to notice. But she didn’t care to be at the center of this mess.

“Alfea’s a school for fairies, right?” Bloom asked. “I don’t even have magic.” That day . . . .

Brandon paused, scrunching his big blue eyes at her. 

Bloom paused mid-bite, still holding the pizza to her mouth. “What?”

“You can move through the magical barriers,” he said. “You have to have at least some magical potential. 

Bloom shook her head. “No way!” she insisted. That day . . . she must have just been lucky. None of those powers Stella had insisted she had helped when . . . .

Brandon wasn’t fazed. “Bloom, listen. I know Specialists who only read a 0.0001 on the magical potential scale. They can get into Alfea. And I know Specialists who read nothing. They have to get special permission to enter. The barrier keeps them out. Likewise, it can keep people in. You wouldn’t be able to pass through the barrier if--”

“Well, I didn’t pass through the barrier. I just . . . appeared in the library.” Bloom froze. That felt like something she wasn’t supposed to reveal. But Brandon seemed so nice . . . .

His face grew solemn. “They have powerful barriers on teleportation as well. Which  _ is _ magic,” he pointed out coolly. “Pretty strong too. If you could make it past--”

“I didn’t do anything. I passed out,” Bloom said.

Brandon looked perplexed by all this information. “What . . . exactly happened to you?” he asked.

Bloom thought maybe she shouldn’t tell him. She barely knew him. The girls in her suite were nice, but she didn’t know they’d take the news. Would they pity her? She didn’t need pity. Rather, she wanted to keep her mind off of things while Ms. Faragonda said she’d “look into the matter”. She couldn’t wait that long knowing that all of her suitemates were pitying her. But Brandon went to a different school. She’d probably barely see him. If he pitied her, she could just avoid him. And he was so easy to talk to . . . .

Bloom had to tell someone, and Brandon was a good listener.


End file.
